


Vivienne

by ExcitareFluctus



Category: Sherlock (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Porn, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Mini, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcitareFluctus/pseuds/ExcitareFluctus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стилински — конченый психопат, у него безумия на чумной Оран и атрофировано чувство самосохранения. Он считает, что Дерек — его цепная собачонка и Хейл понятия не имеет, чем заслужил такое. Но, Господь Всемогущий, как же Дереку нравится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivienne

**Author's Note:**

> Мориарти!Стайлз Стилински & Моран!Дерек Хейл

                                                   

 

_Monday, 11_  
  
_2:13 pm_  
_**S**_  
Морг. Забери меня. Сейчас же.  
  
_2:14 pm_  
_**D**_  
Разве этим не должны заниматься близкие родственники, или что-то вроде?  
  
_2:16 pm_  
_**S**_  
Ха. Ха-ха. Ну, так уж вышло, что ближе тебя у меня никого нет.  
  
_2:17_  
_**D**_  
И завещание тоже написано на меня?  
  
_2:18 pm_  
_**S**_  
Да. Сейчас многие так делают.  
  
_2:18 pm_  
_**S**_  
Ну, знаешь... Оставляют всё своим любимым собачонкам.   
  
_2:21 pm_  
_**S**_  
Не игнорируй меня.  
  
_2:25 pm_  
_**S**_  
Я серьезно.  
  
_2:28 pm_  
_**S**_  
Я сейчас попрошу Питера.  
  
_2:29 pm_  
_**D**_  
Буду через пять минут.  
  
  
      Дерек притормаживает на противоположной от морга стороне улицы и ждет. Он достает из кармана куртки Rothmans, зажигалку и закуривает, выдыхая дым в приоткрытое окно.   
  
      Стайлз появляется в дверях морга меньше чем через минуту, на нем зауженные джинсы, которые сидят на бедрах настолько низко, что видно неоново-желтую резинку трусов, и серая футболка с V-образным вырезом, открывающая ключицы. Волосы взъерошены в том самом творческом беспорядке, который в любом модном салоне стоит n-ное количество фунтов, а движется он развязно, слегка покачивая бедрами, и собирает с десяток похотливо-заинтересованных взглядов, пока идет к машине.  
  
      Дереку смешно.  
  
      Знали бы эти несчастные пидорасы, глядящие на Стилински так, словно они могут его натянуть, что тот засунет им в рот скорее дуло пистолета, чем собственный член.  
  
      Стайлз открывает дверь со стороны пассажирского сидения как раз тогда, когда Дерек делает последнюю затяжку и убирает бычок обратно в пачку. Дерек, возможно, редкостный мудак, но совсем не свинья.   
  
      В салоне, впрочем, все равно пахнет сигаретным дымом, и Стайлз едва заметно морщится. Конечно, это же Rothmans. Стайлз курит исключительно Chancellor Treasurer, такие же пижонские, как и он сам, когда не строит из себя одного из этих безликих персонажей, которыми ему приходится быть каждый день.   
  
      Холеный, начищенный до лоска Стайлз, который носит костюмы от Вивьен Вествуд.  
  
      Дерек чувствует, как настроение неумолимо ползет вверх. Конечно, ведь раздражать одного из самых опасных людей Англии — это так весело. Дерек просто конченый псих.  
  
      — Как прошла встреча? — ровно интересуется Дерек, демонстрируя не больше любопытства, чем это положено из вежливости.  
  
      Уголки губ Стайлза дергаются в ехидной усмешке, и на смену великолепно отыгранной роли пассивного гея приходит привычный психопат с комплексом Господа Бога. Он слегка сползает вниз по сиденью, кладет руки на колени и поворачивает голову к Дереку:  
  
      — Вос-хи-ти-тель-но, — нараспев тянет он. — Этот кудрявый придурок в шарфике не увидел во мне ничего, кроме оставившего ему свой номер телефона геечка. Я даже немного разочарован.  
  
      — И поэтому все еще в образе? — Дерек вопросительно приподнимает бровь, зная, что Стайлз заметит.  
  
      — А я все еще в образе, сладкий?   
  
      Дерек морщится. Он не любит, когда Стайлз играет с ним наедине, потому что ненавидит дешевый фарс. Хейл не знает о Стилински много, но он знает достаточно для того, чтобы его тошнило от мягкого играющего в поддавки Стайлза.  
  
      — Кончай, Стайлз, — грубо выдыхает Дерек.  
  
      — М, только вместе с тобой, — Дерек скорее слышит, чем видит, как Стайлз облизывает губы.  
  
      — Напрашиваешься на то, чтобы тебя выебали? — уточняет он.  
  
      — Боже, да, — стонет Стайлз.  
  
      Дерек рефлекторно поворачивает голову от неожиданности. У Стилински порозовели щеки и шея, вырез великоватой ему футболки уполз в сторону, открывая бледное плечо. Рука с длинными тонкими пальцами сжимает член сквозь джинсу. Стайлз ухмыляется.  
  
      Хейл находит в себе силы отвернуться и посмотреть на дорогу. Выравнивает сбившееся от неожиданности дыхание и пытается унять все свои взбесившиеся пять чувств, буквально орущие о том, что тут рядом возбужденный сладкий мальчик, который хочет секса, потому что это не так.  
  
      Стайлз — гребаный провокатор, и Дерека не покидает чувство, что если он поддастся ему хотя бы раз, то уже не сможет остановиться никогда. Ему будет хотеться еще и еще и рано или поздно он проснется, а ему в лоб упирается дуло пистолета. Бам — и ошметки мозга оплетают королевские лилии на светлых обоях.   
  
      — Хочешь, я отсосу тебе? — прикусывает губу Стайлз, умудряясь при этом не перестать улыбаться.   
  
      «Да, пожалуйста».  
  
      — Спасибо, но нет, — говорит Дерек, и его голос почти не дрожит от возбуждения.   
  
      Почти.  
  
      — В самом деле? — голос Стайлза сочится ехидством и Дерек разрывается между врезать и выебать.  
  
      И то и другое, впрочем, очень плохая идея.  
  
      — В самом деле, — скучающе произносит Дерек. — Мы, кажется, уже обсуждали это, разве нет?  
  
      — Верно, — выдавливает из себя с полустоном. — Можешь трахнуть пару шлюх, как избавишься от меня.  
  
      — Всенепременно, — обещает ему Дерек.   
  
      Он привычно останавливается за пару домов от дома Стилински и опускает стекло, выпуская из салона душный аромат возбуждения, сладостью осевший на языке. Стайлз, впрочем, выходить не спешит, вынуждая Дерека второй раз за день приподнять бровь в ехидном «какого хуя».  
  
      Стайлз проводит по нижней губе языком и резко подается вперед, вталкивая свой язык Дереку в рот, умело обводя им кромку зубов и проходясь по небу, прикусив Дереков язык, и отстраняется прежде, чем тот успевает как-либо среагировать.  
  
      Ему очевидно весело.  
  
      — В такой интерпретации Rothmans мне даже нравится, — выдыхает он.  
  
      — Съеби, — спокойно отвечает Дерек.  
  
      Стайлз равнодушно пожимает плечами и выскальзывает из машины, захлопнув дверь. Дерек провожает взглядом едва заметно покачивающиеся бедра и влажный затылок, пока Стилински не скрывается за поворотом.  
  
      Дерек откидывается на спинку сиденья и грубо сжимает стоящий член сквозь плотную ткань.  
  
      Ебаный Стилински.  
  
  
       _Saturday, 23_  
  
_5:21 pm_  
_**S**_  
Сегодня. Ты, я, бассейн, снайперская винтовка, Кудряшка и Косочелюсть.  
  
_5:27 pm_  
_**S**_  
Только не говори, что ты забыл.  
  
_5:35 pm_  
_**S**_  
Это не смешно.  
  
_5:39 pm_  
_**S**_  
Ты игнорируешь меня?  
  
_5:46 pm_  
_**S**_  
Я надеюсь, что ты умер. Для твоего же блага.  
  
_5:48 pm_  
_**D**_  
О Господи, я был в душе. И с памятью у меня всё в порядке.  
  
_5:49 pm_  
_**S**_  
Нет, не всё. Я же говорил тебе, что ты имеешь право не отвечать мне только в случае своей скоропостижной смерти.  
  
_5:51_  
_**D**_  
И я прекрасно это помню. Мне просто наплевать.  
  
_5:52 pm_  
_**S**_  
Ненавижу тебя.  
  
_5:53 pm_  
_**D**_  
Взаимно.  
  
  
      В Лондоне привычно сыро, и Дереку как никогда жаль, что он сейчас не может выпить чего-нибудь горячительного или закурить.   
  
      Выпить — потому что, возможно, ему придется сегодня стрелять, а промазать ему не хочется. Закурить — потому что яркий сигаретный огонек привлекает слишком много внимания в туманно-пьяных сумерках. Но пить все равно хочется страшно.  
  
      В его ухе — передатчик, и поэтому он вынужден слушать как на другом конце потока Стайлз мурлычет «Stayin' Alive». Вот у кого нет проблем ни с покурить, ни с выпить. Адреналин и чувство собственного превосходства пьянят его лучше любого спиртного.  
  
      Дерек же знает, что даже если Стайлз сегодня провалится по всем фронтам, то он в полной безопасности, а превосходство над другими... Дереку, на самом-то деле, нет никакого дела до того, кто стоит выше или ниже его по какой-либо иерархической лестнице. Он этого дерьма еще в армии наелся и ему, откровенно говоря, больше не хочется совершенно.  
  
      Ему точно так же совершенно наплевать на то, будет впечатлен оппонент Стайлза или нет, а на поражение криминального гения ему хочется посмотреть хотя бы из праздного любопытства, хотя Дерек уверен, что сделать это ему не доведется никогда.  
  
      Стилински слишком умен для того чтобы потерпеть впечатляющее поражение. Максимум — мелкие неурядицы.  
  
      И этот парнишка в шарфике ему совершенно точно не противник.  
  
      Интересная игрушка, не более того.  
  
      Дерек видит в Стайлзе этот детский исследовательский интерес, когда ему интересно разломать человека пополам и посмотреть что внутри. В прямом и переносном смыслах.  
  
      И это одна из тех причин, почему он не подпускает Стайлза ближе.  
  
      Почти родная AW привычно греет руки, но Дереку откровенно надоедает бесцельно глядеть в прицел на спокойную воду в бассейне, мягко светящуюся голубым. Он перекатывается на спину и прикрывает глаза. Стайлз в наушнике шуршит обертками от конфет и Дерек едва заметно улыбается, представляя, как очередная шоколадка исчезает у него во рту. Как Стайлз облизывает неприлично длинные пальцы, с пошлыми звуками выпуская их изо рта.  
  
      У Дерека всегда всё либо по пизде, либо через жопу.  
  
      — Он точно придет? — лениво уточняет Дерек, желая отвлечься от вызывающих жар в груди картинок.  
  
      — Точно, — в тон ему отвечает Стайлз, и сразу после этого пальцы из его рта выскальзывают со слишком откровенным «чпок».  
  
      Дерек рвано выдыхает, и тут же перестает дышать вообще, в надежде, что Стайлз не услышал этот жалкий возбужденный звук. На несколько минут на линии сохраняется тишина.  
  
      — Все еще отказываешься от глубокого минета? — в конце концов спрашивает Стайлз.  
  
      Дерек прикрывает глаза, представляя, как восхитительно могли бы смотреться губы Стайлза на его члене. Мягкие, розовые, пухлые. Стайлз наверняка может взять прямо в горло. Дерек схватил бы его за волосы, заставляя двигаться быстрее и брать глубже, задал собственный ритм. Стайлз стонал бы, посылая по члену восхитительную вибрацию. Кончив, Дерек потянул бы его за волосы сильнее, заставляя взглянуть себе в глаза.  
  
      А потом приставил бы к его виску пистолет и выстрелил.  
  
      Разрушившийся образ больно бьет по голове, заставляя прилившую к паху кровь резко устремиться обратно к мозгу и застучать в висках прилипчивым звоном соленой стали. Если бы Стайлз не был тем, кто он есть, Дерек выебал бы его еще в первую их встречу и забыл об этом.  
  
      Но Стайлз — маленькое гиперактивное чудовище с разрушительным потенциалом ядерной боеголовки.  
  
      Именно поэтому Дерек не может перестать думать о нем.  
  
      — Да, Стайлз, — отвечает Дерек после затянувшейся паузы, удивляясь тому, как ровно звучит его голос. — Все еще.  
  
      — Ха, — равнодушно отзывается Стайлз.  
  
      Дерек так сильно его ненавидит.  
  
  
       _Sunday, 7_  
  
_4:08 pm_  
_**D**_  
Это плохая идея.  
  
_4:09 pm_  
_**S**_  
Ты действительно только что написал мне? Сам?! Я сейчас расплачусь.  
  
_4:11 pm_  
_**D**_  
Неужели ты не видишь во всем этом подвоха?  
  
_4:12 pm_  
_**S**_  
Это наркокартель, Дерек. Тут всегда есть подвох.  
  
_4:14 pm_  
_**D**_  
Это опасно.  
  
_4:15 pm_  
_**S**_  
О Господи. Ты серьезно?  
  
_4:16 pm_  
_**D**_  
А похоже, что я пошутил?  
  
_4:17_  
_**S**_  
Разве у нас с тобой были не опасные дела?  
  
_4:18 pm_  
_**D**_  
...  
  
_4:19 pm_  
_**S**_  
Серьезно, не будь таким хмурым волком.  
  
_4:20 pm_  
_**D**_  
Хмурым волком? Кличка из-за татуировки? Как долго ты можешь обсасывать эту тему?  
  
_4:21 pm_  
_**S**_  
Не кличка, а ласковое прозвище. И я хотел бы обсосать кое-что другое, но ты не даешься.  
  
_4:22 pm_  
_**D**_  
Просто... Закрыли тему.  
  
~~Будь осторожен, ладно?~~  
  
       _Monday, 8_  
  
_1:02 a.m._  
_**S**_  
Ты был прав.  
  
_1:03 a.m._  
_**D**_  
Десять минут, Стайлз, держись.  
  
  
      Над пустующим складом на окраине Лондона висит черной копотью городское небо с едва заметными точками звезд. В воздухе — запах гари и крови, въедающийся под кожу темными росчерками неудачных расплывшихся татуировок. Дерека тошнит.  
  
      Первого мексиканца он убивает едва выпрыгнув из машины, второго — сразу за ним. По пути к двери склада на Дерека нападают еще трое. Одному он пускает пулю в сердце, двум другим — в голову. Дергает проржавевшую металлическую дверь, тут же скрываясь за ней от просвистевших мимо пуль. Выжидает пару минут и делает шаг во тьму, тут же приседая за металлические бочки.  
  
      Вероятнее всего — с чем-то горючим. Главное, не думать об этом.  
  
      Несколько пуль врезаются в стену, кроша бетон в забивающую легкие пылью крошку.  
  
      Дерек делает несколько вдохов и выдохов, выглядывает из своего убежища, сразу же стреляя в двух ближайших к нему вооруженных наркоторговцев. Затихает, прислушиваясь.   
  
      Всё, что он слышит — мерный звук собственного дыхания.  
  
      А после — хруст костей. И еще один.  
  
      Дерек поднимается резко, моментально укладывая сползающихся отовсюду мексиканцев, сосредотачиваясь для успокоения на звуке сворачиваемых Стайлзом шей. Стайлз двигается ловко и быстро, он один, хотя Дерек знает, что тот брал с собой подмогу как минимум из десяти человек.  
  
      Значит, выжил только он.  
  
      Когда мексиканцев остается трое, один из них подбирается к Дереку слишком близко, выбивая пистолет из его рук, а другой сразу же бьет кулаком в лицо. Дерек быстр, он уворачивается и кулак едва задевает его, скорее неприятно, нежели больно. Он выдирается из захвата, тут же ломая наркоторговцу ребром ладони нос, и сворачивает ему шею. Второй кружит вокруг него меньше минуты, прежде чем попадает к Дереку в захват и падает замертво рядом с товарищем.  
  
      Стайлз стоит в нескольких метрах от него. Пиджака на нем нет, от рубашки оторвано несколько пуговиц и сама она заляпана кровью. Кровь не его, это успокаивает Дерека. На самом Стилински — фактически ни царапинки, лишь кровоточит разбитая в рукопашном бое губа.  
  
      — Ты в порядке? — уточняет Дерек.  
  
      Стайлз усмехается и кивает, потягивается всем телом и идет в сторону выхода. Дерек следует за ним.   
  
      — Надо бы прибрать, — констатирует Хейл.  
  
      Стайлз достает свой Blackberry и набирает сообщение. Ухмыляется пришедшему ответу, закатывая глаза, и Дерек понимает — Питер.  
  
      — Питер приберет, — подтверждает Стайлз.  
  
      — Давай, я довезу тебя до дома, — мягко подталкивает его Дерек в сторону своего автомобиля.  
  
      Стайлз забирается на сиденье, вытягивает ноги, прикрывая глаза, и затихает. Дерек заводит Камаро, чувствуя, как утихает бег крови по венам, дыхание замедляется и приходит в норму.   
  
      — К тебе, — ровно говорит Стайлз.  
  
      Дерек хотел бы поспорить, но Стилински не склонен слушать его протесты и в лучшие свои дни, поэтому он решает плыть по течению и покорно везет Стайлза к себе. Это определенно не закончится хорошо.   
  
      До двери квартиры они добираются молча, и Дерека напрягает эта тишина. Привычный Стайлз — говорливый, больной на голову и опасный. Стайлз молчаливый — опаснее вдвойне, потому что Дерек понятия не имеет, что он может выкинуть в следующую секунду.  
  
      Стайлз уже бывал в квартире Дерека пару до безумия раздражающих и смущающих раз, поэтому Дерек почти не удивляется, когда Стилински спокойно минует кухню и гостиную, безошибочно находя спальню.  
  
      Он останавливается у кровати, тянет в стороны полы безнадежно испорченной рубашки, и пуговицы осыпаются на пол выбитыми зубами тех парней из наркокартеля. Стайлз поворачивается к Дереку, смотрит на него не мигая темным, голодным взглядом и говорит:  
  
      — Раздевайся.  
  
      Дерек приподнимает бровь в своем излюбленном жесте, зная, как Стайлза это раздражает, и качает головой:  
  
      — Кажется, мы уже говорили об этом, Стайлз. И не раз.  
  
      Дерек лишь удивленно выдыхает, когда Стайлз резко толкает его в грудь и может лишь сесть на кровать, шокировано глядя на него.  
  
      — Это была не просьба, Дерек.  
  
      И этот взгляд, темный и властный, это и есть настоящий Стайлз. Не игривый пассивный гей, который шутливо предлагал ему отсос, не равнодушный пижон, вульгарно облизывающий пальцы. Стайлз — это тьма. Пугающая, беспробудная, и такая восхитительно притягательная, что перехватывает дыхание.  
  
      У Дерека, наверное, вообще легких нет, а всего лишь три сердца, качающих и качающих кровь, потому что когда он делает вдох воздуха не становится больше ни на грамм, и Дерек только захлебывается кровью.  
  
      Стайлз смотрит и смотрит, приподнимает подбородок Дерека двумя пальцами и выдыхает ему в губы, наклоняясь опасно близко:  
  
      — Это тебе было нужно? Приказ, Дерек? — в его голосе скрипучая сталь, раскаленная до бела, выжигающая нервы начисто. — Я сказал: раздевайся.  
  
      Дерек выдыхает с трудом, и стягивает футболку через голову, не обращая внимания на то, как шумит в ушах. Возится с пряжкой ремня, пока Стайлз не устраивается на его бедрах абсолютно обнаженный.  
  
      Его бледная кожа светится в полумраке, и Дерек еще успеет налюбоваться ей, как он надеется. Дерек стягивает брюки вместе с бельем, отбрасывая их куда-то в сторону, и Стайлз придвигается ближе, плотью к плоти. Ведет благоговейно по груди Дерека руками, очерчивая кубики пресса, немного сжимает горло, чувствуя взбесившийся пульс.  
  
      И насаживается. Резко, слитно, в одно движение, и они оба едва не кричат от накативших разом ощущений. Внутри Стайлза туго, но влажно, Дерек понятия не имеет, когда он успел растянуть себя, но ему совершенно плевать. Он всего лишь кладет свои ладони Стайлзу на бедра, чувствуя сильные мышцы, и ждет.  
  
      Стайлз двигается быстро, позволяя Дереку едва ли не выскальзывать из него полностью, и трогать, трогать его везде. Водить по животу, соскам, ласкать твердый член и притягивать Стайлза ближе.  
  
      Замедляется, подаваясь вперед, дернув Дерека на себя за волосы. Дерек запрокидывает голову, послушно глядя в карие глаза его личного чудовища.  
  
      — Пес, Дерек, — выдыхает Стайлз ему в рот, двигаясь преступно медленно. — Волк. Где твоя звериная сущность? Покажи мне клыки, Дерек.  
  
      Стайлз конченый псих. Но как же Дереку нравится.   
  
      — Давай, — почти кричит Стайлз ему в лицо.  
  
      И Дерек дает, приподнимая Стайлза под бедра, переворачивая его, подминая под себя. Двигаясь так резко и глубоко, как представлял сотни ночей до этого, как хотелось, смешно сказать, жадно и по-животному дико. Вгрызается в восхитительный Стайлзов рот, который обязательно окажется на его члене как-нибудь позже.  
  
      И не может, не может остановиться, пока перед его глазами Стайлз не облизывает подсохшие кровавой коркой губы и не выгибается с довольным криком.   
  
      И Дерек получает пулю в лоб и в сердце, и Стайлз умирает вместе с ним.  
  
      Они умирают, пока дыхание не выравнивается и пока Стайлз не ерошит ласково волосы на Дерековом затылке:  
  
      — Мой верный цепной пес.  
  
      Стайлз конченый псих.  
  
      Дерек сошел с ума вместе с ним.  
  
  
       _Tuesday, 9_  
  
_1:32 pm  
**S**_  
Знаешь, о чем я подумал?  
  
_1:33 pm  
**D**_  
Мне не интересно.  
  
_1:34 pm  
**S**_  
Враки, Дерек. Что было бы неплохо, если бы ты приковал меня. Я лежал бы на кровати обнаженный и готовый, а ты мог бы делать со мной, что захочешь.  
  
_1:36 pm  
**S**_  
Если вы наденете свою парадную форму, то я клянусь высосать вам мозги через член, капитан.  
  
_1:37 pm  
**D**_  
А если не надену, то просто высосешь?  
  
_1:38 pm  
**S**_  
Схватываешь на лету.  
  
_1:39 pm  
**D**_  
Знаешь, что думаю я? Я думаю, что мог бы надеть свою парадную форму.  
  
_1:40 pm  
**D**_  
Получить свой законный минет.  
  
_1:41 pm  
**D**_  
А потом приковать тебя к кровати.  
  
_1:42 pm  
**D**_  
И уехать.  
  
_1:44 pm  
**S**_  
Ха. Ты не смог бы приковать меня к кровати и уехать.  
  
_1:45 pm  
**S**_  
Потому что как бы ты не кичился своим холеным самоконтролем, рядом со мной он все равно летит к чертям, Дерек.  
  
_1:46 pm  
**S**_  
Не колоти понты. Я жду тебя вечером в форме и с наручниками.  
  
_1:47 pm  
**D**_  
Я выебу тебя так, что ты ноги свести не сможешь.  
  
_1:48 pm  
**S**_  
Слово офицера?  
  
_1:49 pm  
**D**_  
Слово офицера.


End file.
